fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Genny
, Jenny |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |age =15 |relatives =Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |occupation(s)=Cleric of Novis Priory |nationality =Zofia |residence =Novis Priory |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Act 2: The Pilgrimage |class =Cleric |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yuki Horinaka English Eden Riegel }} Genny is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is a Cleric that works at Priory that she has lived and trained at for years. She is a friend of Celica and acts like a little sister to her. Profile Serving at the priory on Novis, Genny's mother was born there, but she hated the life on the island and departed for the royal capital for several years before returning with her as a newborn, and while her father was never known, it seems he was a nobleman with a wife and children. Afterwards, her mother left her behind at the priory and disappeared, with Genny carrying only a pendant that her mother received from her father. She would spend several years in the Priory, becoming acquainted with fellow children Celica, Boey, and Mae. When Celica decides to go on a journey to the Temple of Mila to see why Zofia has lost its influence from Mila, Genny requests to join Celica, pledging her healing skills to her cause. After the war, Genny would go on to marry, though her spouse's identity is unknown. Personality Genny is a soft-spoken and meek girl that Celica and the others consider an adorable little sister. Lacking self-confidence, as shown by her claim that she can only fix minor injuries, despite her great healing powers, she feels nervous and uncomfortable around people who remind her of her mother such as Sonya, whom she dislikes for abandoning her. In a conversation with Celica, Genny reveals her preference for an older partner, explaining that she wishes to feel taken care of. She also mentions that a relationship with someone around her age would not work for her as a result. Genny enjoys writing her own stories; one of them being about a plucky princess who eventually reunites with her long-lost father. She mentions at one point that although she was hesitant about leaving on a journey, as she is the kind of person who would rather stay at home than go on adventures, she decided to accompany her friends thinking that being left out would feel worse. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Act 2, talk to her at the Priory. Base Stats Magic Learnt |} Growth Rates |20% |40% |40% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall When considering the two Clerics that are obtained at the beginning of each route, Genny can be thought of as the Cleric with a traditional defensive/healing support role, while Silque can be thought of as the Cleric with more offense oriented support spells. There are 3 key spells that differentiate Silque and Genny. The first is their Invoke spells. Genny's Invoke spell is learned at Level 4 and will spawn Soldiers, fairly weak units that are mainly used as distractions or to weaken enemy units; while Silque's Invoke spell is learned at level 18 and spawns Dread Fighters, which are much more powerful. The second spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Silque's Warp spell. Warp gives Silque the ability to send adjacent units to any location on the map, allowing for a greater range of strategies and flexibility. The third spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Genny's Physic spell, which allows Genny to heal a unit anywhere on the map. This makes keeping units alive in Celica's route far easier since after learning Physic, Genny never has to put herself in danger to heal her allies. On Alm's route, Tatiana can be recruited near the end of the game with the Physic ability already learned. Genny winds up with pretty good stats, but as with other Cleric type characters, she winds up with low HP and Defense. Her Speed is also on the low side. As long as you keep Genny well protected, she will fill her healer role wonderfully. Both Genny and Silque are vital to their respective parties due to the unique spells they have. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Class Sets | Cleric | Saint | - | Exemplar* |} '*'DLC class; access with the Altar of the Faerie. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |30% |60% |50% |30% |35% |20% |5% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |41 |39 |40 |39 |40 |} Overall Genny stands as the only cleric in Celica's route, and the only unit capable of healing others until her fellow mages promote, or until Celica learns Recover. Genny starts off with decent bases in Attack, Speed, and Luck, as well as an astounding Resistance stat. Unfortunately, this is offset a low Health stat and an abysmal base Defence of 1. Genny is as frail as they come, and care should be taken in preventing enemies from engaging her in combat. Should combat ever occur, Nosferatu will allow her to heal herself on counterattack, though its Accuracy of 60 will be far from consistent. Nosferatu will prove useful for healing Genny early in the game, as her healing magic will wear on her as the battle forges on. Genny begins to truly shine once her levels begin to roll in, as her high growths in Attack will provide her an immense healing presence with Physic, as she will be able to cover most of the area your units stand on, if not all of it already. She also learns Invoke early on, allowing her to shield herself or her allies with illusionary Soldiers. Genny's high skill growth will also contribute to her crit rate, though her magic will not be more accurate due to ''Echoes magic having set accuracy. Genny will also learn Expel, allowing her to take out a random number of Terrors in an area, though at the cost of any experience that they would have given. If one chooses to move around often on the world map, Expel may prove useful. Once Genny promotes, her high Attack will ensure Genny's role as a powerful offensive Saint, especially against Terrors due to her Seraphim magic. Unfortunately, Genny's low growths in health, speed and defence will not leave her much better than she started off, so direct combat against physical damage foes is still not recommended. Overall, Genny is a crucial member of Celica's army early in the game as the main healer, and will remain a potent support unit on the field thanks to her unrivaled healing presence. Her bases are decent, and her good offensive growths will keep her relevant up to the final acts of the game. Supports * Sonya Passive Supports * Celica *Mae *Boey *Nomah ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ; Endearing Ally : ''A meek young cleric from Novis. Likes to write her own stories. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Physic Heavenly Light }} Skills Overall Base Set Genny is well known as the first Wrathful Staff unit in the game, which made her a valuable unit initially for improving the performance of staff units offensively. As such, she is one of the cheapest staff units that can be built without nearly as much investment if only mitigated by her limited availability. Her most notable stats are her high Atk stat, which is higher than most of the staff units in game and the highest of the infantry staff units, thus she has a solid offense with Wrathful Staff in tow. Her Res is also respectable as it allows her to run Ploy skills if desired, but otherwise is good for match-ups against some mage units. The rest of her stats are unremarkable if not serving as her main weakness as she has low physical bulk and her Spd is low enough that she can only double on the slowest of units herself. Gravity allows her to reduce her target’s movement to 1 tile, which when used in tandem with the environment, she can safely poke her enemies out without fear of retaliation when she has Dazzling Staff refined onto it. Physic allows Genny to heal an ally from 2 Rng and with it using 50% of her Atk, she heals a minimum of 21 HP per use with a flaw in Atk. Heavenly Light, when triggered, heals 10 HP to all allies which gives her great utility as a healer as well. Counters Genny is good on initiation as she can safely engage most enemies and deal significant damage with her base kit plus refine. She is, however, weak on the enemy phase and any sort of physical unit can easily run through her low physical bulk. High Res units can withstand a few hits from her and, even though she has good res, she is unlikely to survive encounters with hyper offensive mages like Reinhardt, Nino, and Ophelia who can easily double her. Ravnetome user can withstand her offense thanks to forcing a color disadvantage against her while Triangle Adept further pushes the disadvantage. Both Mage Robins, Lyon, and Sophia have the strongest Raventomes and, even though Genny can engage without worrying about an immediate counter, is unlikely to inflict direct damage and must rely on chipping with inherited skills to deal some form of damage against them. Skill Inheritance With the biggest skill needed out of the way, Genny’s skill inheritance options are fairly cheap save for her weapon if Gravity is not to the player’s liking. The main option for the typical Wrathful/Dazzling Staff combo is Pain which inflicts 10 chip damage to her target and enemies within two tiles of her target. This stacks on top of Savage Blow, which further inflicts 7 chip damage to enemies within two tiles of her target and another 7 if the Savage Blow seal is taken, thus leading to a massive 24 chip damage to allies around Genny’s target. Genny can inflict a massive amount of damage with this set up, wearing down her enemies for either her allies or Genny herself to finish. To complete the set Attack +3 gives her a flat 3 points to her Atk which she can use just for the raw damage and increased healing. |-|A Season for Picnics= ;Dressed with Care :A cleric from Novis. Introverted, but enjoying her conspicuous clothing nevertheless. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Toasty Skewer+ Physic+ }} Skills Overall Base Set Picnic Genny maintains a lot of the same strengths of her base form, namely her high Atk and Res in exchange for low physical bulk, even lower than her base form, and low Spd. Her main strength in this form is her Cavalry status, granting her increased movement and access to cavalry buffs. However, her similarities to her base form extend far beyond just her stats. Toasty Skewer has a unique effect as it gives Picnic Genny a supportive zone, granting any ally within two tiles of her a +3 Def/Res buff if the enemy initiates on them. This helps improve the survivability of allies so they can take a few more hits and then have Picnic Genny heal them the next turn. The support function is useful, but does reduce her own offensive utility when she herself can use an inherited staff to run on the frontlines as well. Physic allows her to heal from range and with her solid Atk, she can grant huge recovery for her allies. Fireflood Balm increases the Atk/Res of all allies by 6 for one turn when it activates, which is an excellent scoring skill if used in Arenas while otherwise being used for a solid stat boost. She also carries Wrathful Staff which is a necessary skill for any offensive staff unit and easily take care of one of her biggest skill concerns and only requires her to refine whatever staff she wishes to use to have Dazzling Staff. Defense Opening grants a +6 buff to the Def of the ally on the player’s team with the highest Def, further increasing the physical bulk on a necessary unit. Counters Picnic Genny’s weaknesses remain the same as her base form as any sort of physical unit with decent enough might can smash through her low physical bulk. Most hyper offensive mages can double onto her easily, despite her high Res, as her low Spd makes her prone to double attacks. Raventome users can force a color disadvantage against her while Triangle Adept further pushes the disadvantage, reducing her impact against them aside from chipping them out. Skill Inheritance Picnic Genny has a variety of staffs to choose from to improve her own offensive utility such as Gravity or Pain to restrict the movement of her target or providing chip damage to her target and enemies within two tiles of her target respectively. Refining either to have the Dazzling Staff effect maximizes her offensive presence. Skill A can range from the flat stat increase of Attack +3 or either Solo/Bond skills. Skill C is generally best to have Savage Blow for additional chip on top of Pain in particular or just for general chip. Since she is a Cavalry unit, she can also run Cavalry stat boosting support skills like Hone Cavalry or Ward Cavalry. Quotes Gaiden ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Genny/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Genny/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"Though no one could have possibly dreamed of it happening, it's said that she fell in love with one of her companions. Who in the world could that person be? Her only answer is a smile." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"After falling in a most unlikely love, Genny wed a man no one would ever expect. As for whom she married, exactly, no one can say—whenever her friends asked, she replied only with a smile and an enigmatic laugh." Etymology Genny and Jenny are diminutives of the name Jennifer, a Cornish form of Guinevere adopted into the English language during the 20th century. It may mean "white enchantress" or "the fair one". Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Genny is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia * In Fire Emblem Heroes and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Genny shares her English voice actress, Eden Riegel (who was credited as Claudia Lenz), with Awakening's Sumia and Nah. * In Katsuyuki Ozaki's novelization, Genny develops feelings for Saber. In her ending, she marries a man who no one would have expected. The man's name is not mentioned. It is possible that this man could be Saber; however, no further evidence have been proved on this pairing and their endings are not affected if the other is slain in battle, thus, casting aside the theory for this pairing. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters